An integrated radar and camera module (RACam) described in United States Patent Application Publication 2011/0163904 entitled INTEGRATED RADAR-CAMERA SENSOR by Alland et al. was published Jul. 7, 2011. When a radar device is installed behind a windshield of a vehicle as shown, it is preferable that the windshield does not undesirably obstruct, attenuate, or otherwise interfere with radar signals propagating through the windshield. However, many windshields are equipped with a metallization layer to reduce the amount of infrared radiation passing through the windshield in order to reduce the amount of vehicle interior heating by the sun. If such a metallization layer is present in the radar device's field of view, radar signals propagating through the windshield may be undesirable attenuated.